Gravity Party
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: Basically what it looks like, Gravity Falls characters in Heavenly Host with several other authors' OCs! a group of friends are telling ghost stories when Madison decides to perform a charm called "Sachiko Ever After", which would allow them to remain friends for eternity.
1. Scary Story

**Gravity Falls MD had no OC to use in this story so she shall not be in it, otherwise to those authors who are in it, don't judge if I kill you off gruesomely, you trusted me FIRST RED FLAG. Anywaaay... ENJOY!**

It was a stormy night in Gravity Falls several friends were gathered around a candle, Brooke Rivers, a thirteen-year-old with pink highlights in her curly, brown hair, was telling her friends a scary story. Olive Fault hugged onto her friend, Madison. Wendy, the oldest one rolled her eyes.

"One rainy evening after school—a lot like right now, a school nurse lost her footing at the top of the stairway and fell to her death. The school's principal loved the school very much, like it was his own child, but unfortunately, the nurse's accident was only the first incident. After a while it was decided that the school couldn't stay open any longer. :: Predictably, the principal was completely devastated. When the closing day came…he climbed up onto the roof and…jumped! killing himself." Brooke said slowly. "That school was called Heavenly Host Elementary School."

"Ar—are you serious?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Yes I am and here's the thing about that Heavenly Host nurse, they say that she never even found out that she died on that day. During rainy evenings just like this, her ghostly figure can be seen wondering dark hallways." Dipper gasped.

**"**It's okay, Dipper!" Mabel giggled

"I'm not scared, just how would that happen?"

"Come on, get on with the story!" Olive cheered gleefully.

Olive, you scare easy, too. You sure you'll be okay listening to this?" Sam said blandly.

"What do you mean she scares easy _too_?" Dipper growled.

"You will live, just relax! If you keep making that face, Wendy might not like you!" giggled Madison.

"Wha-? Hey!"

"Hurry up and tell us the next part!"

Brooke nodded, "And it's said that whenever she appears, people in classrooms will hear a knock knock on the door…and then, all of the lights will go out at once, and the door slowly slides open… A pale face looks in and says: '_Oh my, is someone still in here?'_" There were three knocks at the attic door.

Mabel scratched her head "Who could that be? Gruncle Stan's out doing... something in Vegas I think"

"Y-you probably imagined it!" Olive said, scared as hell. two knocks were barely audible over the whimpering of scared children. The candle suddenly blew out There was a sudden hysterical scream from the several people.

"Stop fucking with us!" yelled Sam, "You're scaring them!"

"It isn't me! Oooh it's so dark I can't even see where the candle is!" Brooke frantically growled, searching for the candle.

"Ahh, does anyone remember where the lantern is!?" Wendy asked.

"It was on my nightstand wasn't it?" replied Dipper. The door creaked open,

"Oh my, is someone still in here?" said a strange voice. Everyone screamed until the lantern was turned on by Liberty, who managed to sneak in. She laughed, "Sorry I was late!"

Sam raged, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"It was to me!" Madison smiled,

"Since we're all here, I have something to say!" everyone turned to face her, "As we know, Dipper and Mabel are going back to Piedmont tomorrow, so I searched up a good way to say... see you later!"

"Okay then, what is it?" Wendy asked.

"It's called the Sachiko Ever After Charm," she pulled a paper doll form her bag, "We each grab a part of this doll and say _'Sachiko we beg of you' _for all the people in our group then pull. If we hold onto our piece, it'll mean we'll be best friends forever!" Mabel smiled,

"Let's give it a try then!"


	2. Charms

**So, you like it so far? Well you can always check out What We Saw, this story has more gore in it though- just wait for it! I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, anyone interested? Send me a PM about why! ****So my Chitlens... gather 'round.. cause I have no life!**

"Everyone get in a circle; I want you to say the words '_Sachiko-san we beg of you_' eight times in your heads. Repeat it for every person in the group. Don't worry about messing up a little as long as you don't stop. You have to say it once for each person you have present. It would fail if you counted wrong." Madison said

"I wonder what happens if the charm fails." Sam pondered uneasily.

"This makes me a little nervous..." Dipper said. Madison shrugged her shoulders,

"Let's start now. Remember it's '_Sachiko-san we beg of you._' Chant it exactly eight times, no more, no less. Three, Two, One!" Everyone took a deep breath and began. There was eleven seconds of silence through the room, Madison exhaled like she had been holding her breath, "Ok, did you repeat it eight times?" Everyone replied with some variation of 'yes'. "Now everyone put your hands in the center…and grab hold of this Sachiko doll wherever you can find a place."

"I got it." said Wendy. Liberty nodded,

"Alright."

"Great. Now; we're going to pull it until it rips apart, make sure you're holding onto it tightly. Three, Two, One!" Lightning strikes as soon as the paper doll rips

"EEhh!" whined Dipper.

"Good job, guys. Be sure to keep your piece of the doll someplace safe like in your student ID case or wallet. Don't lose it." Madison said.

"Do the scraps mean something?" Sam asked

"If we all hold onto our piece, then we'll always be connected by the bonds of our friendship. That's the way this charm works!"

"Ehhh? This is really nice." Wendy smiled.

"Hmmmn... It's so perfect! I'll keep my piece safe!" Brooke jumped up with a huge smile.

"Madison, thank you so much! I'll treasure it always. Let's see each other again!" Mabel beamed

"It's a promise." Madison said

"Alright, it's about time we gathered up our things and headed on out of here." Liberty said, "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Dipper nodded,

"Alright, see you!" Suddenly the room began to shake violently, the rafter squeaked and something shattered. Olive let out a surprised gasp.

"What?" asked Wendy

"Earthquake?" Olive suggested

"Everyone! Get down!" Liberty yelled. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah.." replied Sam weakly, "I was tackled though.." There was a cracking sound. Naomi gasped. Dipper looked over to her,

"What, what is it?" She pointed to the broken floor. Then the whole floor gave out and everyone fell into the dark abyss that remained. Screams of panic and terror filled the air...

**_thirty_****_ minutes later..._**

Wendy awoke in a disorderly classroom, she stood up slowly.

"OW! That hurt! my ankle! I wonder if I sprained it." She stood there for a bit, thinking. '_It felt like I fell down from somewhere but…' _She looked around to see anyway she could have fallen when she saw Brooke, "Brook! Brooke! BROOKE WAKE UP!" She sat up sleepily with a small cough

"What's the matter Wendy, is it time for lunch now?"

"Don't you '_what's the matter_' me! Don't you remember? We were hanging out and then we did this charm thing!"

"Oh yeah.. Where are we? Where's everyone?"

"I don't know." said Wendy with a shrug. Wendy went to open the window, she grunted as she pulled on the wooden window frame. "No good, it's stuck. What is this place?"

"There's no cell service either. Is it just me, or does this place look like the kind of place that would be haunted?"

"Hey, don't you go saying scary stuff. Still, I wonder how we ended up in here."

"Could it be; we've been dropped off here by kidnappers!? And now were part of some huge incident!" Wendy gave her a dead-eyed stare. "That was a joke, there's no way that would happen." There was the sound of a small girl giggling from somewhere in the room.

"Brooke, did you hear a voice just now?"

"Huh? No I didn't hear anybody."

"Ok…"

"It's too quiet."

"Whatever, let's just hurry out of here."

_**later**  
><em>

Wendy limped in the hallways, looking for the entrance.

"Wendy? What happened to your leg?"

"Oh? I think I sprained my ankle."

"You okay?!"

Yeah, it's fine. I can still walk on it so calm down"

"Back in that classroom, weren't all the chair and desk really tiny?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if this was an elementary school." Little did they know there was girl watching them from around the corner, her eyes were glowing a purple in lightning from outside.

"It looks like we're the only ones in here." Wendy sighed

"Looks like these stairs take us to the first floor. We should be near the entrance now. It's just a little more so let's do our best."

"Yeah." Brooke spotted the exit from the end of the stair way,

"Exit found!" She cheered, a big sticker-book smile on her face.

"These shoes are so small. I think it's just like you said, this place was an elementary school."

"Elementary, huh? I bet everyone's pretty hungry by now." Wendy gave a chuckle at that and went towards the door. Brooke grabbed one of the doors,

"Alright, together!"

"Right!"

"Ready? pull!" No matter how hard they tried, the door wouldn't budge.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" The sound of giggling children filled the halls and entree-way. "Why don't we find someplace to sit down so you can rest. We'll definitely get out of here so there's no need to stress, right?" Brooke pushed Wendy toward the halls.

"Y-yeah." after a while they found the nurses office, it had curtains around the bed and a desk in the middle of the dark room.

"Alright, looks good. How's it feel?" Brooke asked Wendy, finishing the makeshift splint she had put on her ankle,

"Amazing!"

"It would have been better if we had something cold to put on it though.."

"But I think we could go look for the door longer now."

"You wait here and get some rest, I'll be back!"

"Okay, don't be too long! This place is giving me the creeps!" Brooke ran off somewhere and Wendy stared up at the ceiling. She sighed, 'I can't stand this place..' She looked around the dark and dreary room, it seemed just... alive.. or rather undead. As she drifted to sleep, Wendy heard a dripping sound. She turned to the faucet, not running, she looked up and saw blood dripping into a ceramic bowl by her bed. Blood spurted from the cracks in the walls, the bloody hand-prints of children appeared all around it. Wendy gasped and limped to the door. a black mass appeared before her, she went around it and ran back to the door, she threw it open and- "HAIR?!" She exclaimed. she ripped at the woven mass of human hair until her fingernails bled or were even ripped from her fingers. The ghost grew closer, a bloody pair of scissors in its hands. Wendy screamed louder, "GODDAMMIT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR YEAH!**


	3. No NO NO

**I have returned chitlens! Yes, I called you chitlens.. STOP LOOKING AT ME inderLIKE I'M CRAZY! I know I'm crazy but.. that's mean...**

Brooke stepped into the hall and heard violent scream echo throughout, she ran towards the noise as fast as she could,Wendy! You okay, Wendy?!" Wendy was near to tears, she turned to face her,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE SOONER!? THAT WAS A HELL OF A LONG SECOND! YOU KNOW I WAS ALMOST KILLED BECAUSE YOU WERE GONE!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALWAYS STAYING TOGETHER!? YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE THE REASON I HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT!? IS EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO ME JUST BULLSHIT?"

"But I..!" Brooke replied angrily. Wendy ignored her and continued ranting,

"SHUT UP! AND WHAT'S WITH YOU ALWAYS SMIRKING AT EVERYTHING!?"

"All I wanted…was for you to stay and rest your ankle for a little bit. And then you…" She paused, then broke out into tears, "NO WAY! Wendy I KNOW WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" She ran off crying. "For Wendy to yell like that, she must really hate me. I just… It's all my fault. I didn't stay with her. I need to make it up to her so she can forgive me." She stopped in her tracks as he phone vibrated in her pocket "Oh. Someone's calling me." She looked at the name, "Wendy?"

In the infirmary, Wendy gave out a regretful sigh,

"Why did I say those horrible things to Brooke? I gotta apologize." She approached gore covered stairs. Breathing shakily, she passed rotting corpses lining the floors. The chime of a clock echoed through the school, startling her. She was on edge, since what happened before Brooke got back. She sighed, "Brooke.." She reached a hallway whan the clock stopped, the reliving metrenome that echoed throughout the building stopped. Wendy saw a phone on the ground, "This is Brooke's! Must be close by now!" She let out a relived, happy breath.

She stepped into the bathroom, sure tha.t she was in here, "Wendy? You're here, right?" She spoke slowly and awkwardly, "Hey umm you know… About my outburst…" All to be heard was the creaking of a rope on one of the celing beams "Huh? Are you in there, Brooke? Brooke?" She pushed on the stall door, it was unlocked. She opened it to reveal Brooke, hanging from a noose. Wendy's horrified gasp turned into shock, "Broo...ke? NOOOOOO! WHY!? WHYY BROOOOOOOKEEE!?" Brooke fought against the rope, trying to escape it's grasp. She choked and tore at the rope. Wendy seemed the slightest bit glad that her best friend was alive, yet she still panicked, "Ah! Wendy! You're still alive?!"

"So..rry…So…rry…So…rry…"

"No don't apologize! I'm the one that needs to say sorry! I'm going to save you!" Wendy tried to pull her out, causing Brooke to choke harder at the force pulling her downward. "Ahh I'm sorry! Ahhh Ah Ah what should I do!? Ahhh no way! The rope! I need to get the rope off!" She grunted as she attempted to lift her out, yet Brooke choked harder than before. "Ahhh not good! I just made it dig in more! Something else…ah…Right! I should put something under your legs!" She left the stall to find something to put underneath her. her eyes darted through the room when they landed on a bucket, "She can stand on that!" She whimpered at the sight fo intestines, bloody, torn out, intestines inside the iron bucket. She screamed as she picked it up and dumped it out into the hall. She ran back holding the bucket, "Ah…ah…"

She droppef the bucket, taking in the full horror, "Ah…Ah….Ah..Ah…AH NOOOOOOOOOO!" She began to weep as she looked upon her friend, stone dead, the look of fear stuck on her face. It would stay that way until her face festered away. "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU HANG YOURSELF!? WEREN'T YOU JUST LAUGHING A LITTLE BIT AGO!? YOU SAID WE WOULD BE GETTING OUT OF HERE TOGETHER! Nooo. Please make it stop. Don't leave me alone. PLEASE SPEAK TO ME, BROOOOKE!" She fell to her knees, as Brooke hung a foot over the floor, cold, dead, and unmoving.


	4. Double Down

**One down already! Hehe.. Thought that was bad.. Wait until later! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm going off-script, but there will be deaths near identical to my favorite deaths but of course with my own twist! so... YEAH! Influences from Book of Shadows.**

Dipper walked down the halls, looking for Mabel. He stepped on rotting boards stained with blood and unknown, black tar-like fluids. There was a chilling silence. The corridor was filled with a sudden cry. Dipper paused, _'Is that.. Wendy?!' _He ran towards the noise as fast as he could, hoping nothing terrible was happening. Loud sobs and cries had broken the ambience.

He stopped at the door to the girls' bathroom, where it seemed the sounds were coming from. He pushed the door open slowly, there he saw Wendy collapsed on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Wendy..?" She turned and ran to him. She hugged him tightly for comfort, "What happened?" She pointed to the open stall. Dipper looked in to see Brooke. "Oh God.."

"She.. killed herself.. It's all my fault!" She cried. Dipper never knew Wendy would ever act like this, it wasn't like her at all.

"What?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have... And now she's dead and it's my fault!"

"No! Stop thinking like that!"

"But it's true.." He sighed,

"C-come on.. Let's get out of here.." Wendy nodded. "We should look for the others before anything happens to them."

Meanwhile, in another closed space, Liberty walked a lonesome path, passing empty classrooms. She looked inside to see if anything useful or if anyone was inside on them. All of them were empty. She reached 1-C and opened the door to see Olive, siting with three elementary school children. On the floor lay a trampled newspaper clipping that read of four children elementary children disappearing-three of the ones were the very students Olive was talking to.

"Olive?"

"Oh, hey Liberty! These are my new friends!" The other children nodded. Their laughter was demonic to Liberty, any other day she would like this sort of thing. but today it seemed lives were on the line.

"Olive, get away from them, we need to go."

"Can't I play with them a little longer?"

"No we need to go." The children looked harmless now, but this place.. she couldn't trust her eyes. It seemed Olive was in a trance of some sort. A strange force emanated off of her.

"We're not done playing!" Whined the deceased girl. The ghost grabbed onto Olive's hand, "So she's not going!" Liberty grabbed Olive's shoulder and yanked,

"Get away from her!" Suddenly the ghosts changed into new forms. The change snapped Olive back into reality. She screamed as she gazed upon one of them... without the top of his head. He grabbed onto her wrist. The other boy grabbed onto to her other wrist. The pigtailed girl forced Liberty outside as the two other ghosts dragged Olive over the floor boards at unimaginable speeds, scraping off her face. Liberty watched in shock as Olive's ear-shattering screams came to a screeching halt. The ghosts disappeared, sending Olive into the wall. Her remains were mangled and spread across the wall and floor. Liberty stood alone.

She neared the heap of entrails and meat that was her friend. Usually this sort of thing would make her happy, but this was her friend. It was torn between happiness and horror. It was full insanity.. What lurked within. She heard rushed footsteps; Madison turned the corner into the hall to see the young woman standing alone.

"Liberty..?"

"Look... look upon my mistake." She shifted to the side to reveal the bloody stain on the wall. Madison coughed, vomiting along with it.

"Wh-what is this?!"

"This? This is Mrs. Fault."

"Olive...?" Liberty nodded. "What the hell?!"

"I promised to protect everyone.."

"When did you..? Look it doesn't matter! Just explain what happened here!"

"I.. failed."

"You did this?!"

"In a way..."

"You're a monster!"

"Hm.. I like the ring to it.. but I tried to save her..." Liberty chuckled, "I failed! I don't deserve friends.. I don't deserve this life!"

"Lib-"

"I feel the loop.. I'll just keep failing.. over and over.. I'll keep on dying.. again and again..."

"I'm not letting you get killed!"

"It's my chosen fate.. It'll keep going until the chain breaks.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You don't feel it..? The déjà vu?!"

"No! Unng.. STOP THIS!" Madison began to think, _'Come to think of it.. this is very familiar..'_

"I can't stop it. And if you do.. It'll just get worse." She finally turned to face her friend, she had a twisted smile, her eyes were wild. It could send fear into the strongest man. She looked behind Madison at a collapsed floor section. The celings of the building were high. "Hah! There it is! My simple and easy way!" She dashed towards the whole. Madison grabbed onto her ankles,

"I'M LETTING YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE EITHER WAY!" Liberty already had no sanity, this place was the bane of her existence. Her fate was supposedly chosen. But can't you change your fate? Madison would not let go. "Fine! You can watch my bloody demise get worse!" Madison sighed, let go of Liberty's ankles. They moved on through the shadowy halls. Madison kept a close eye on her friend. _'When we're out of here, I'm getting her a counselor...' _They walked amongst the bloody corpses that lined the area. Madison decided to break the silence,

"You realize all of this is my fault.."

"Eh? Don't think that."

"I made everyone do the charm.."

"But we agreed to it.." Madison nodded. "About what happened.. I- I-" She coughed violently. A stringy substance came out of her throat. Liberty fell to the ground. She began to pull the black substance out of her throat.

"What is that..." Madison pointed at the substance that was in her hand. It was hair. Liberty continued pulling the black hair from her throat. it came from her stomach and up through her esophagus and there was still more to pull. After ten minutes all the hair was removed. Liberty coughed some more. It was a symbol of dread that hung within her. The two rested then continued their search. There was another earthquake, halting them once more. A large shelf fell over onto Madison's leg, the sharp glass cutting into her. Madison screamed with pain. Blood pooled from the gashes and cuts onto the floor.

A demonic fit of giggling was heard. Liberty's eyes widened at the sight. "Stay here, I'll lead her off.."

"Who?" Liberty ran off in a panic to not let another friend die. Madison saw the raven-haired Sachiko chasing Liberty around a corner. There were screams and laughter then silence. Not even the ghost was heard. Madison pulled herself from the shelf and limped around the corner to see her cut into several pieces. Her tounge was missing too. Horror over-took the preteen as she neared the body before halting, there were gleaming strings across the hall. They looked like piano strings but how would they do that? Madison reached out and touched a string carefully. She winced and pulled her finger away.

Three red beads appeared at the cut, they then came together to form one drop of blood that ran down her hand and wrist. _'This is how she got cut up.. The strings were sharpened somehow that even a touch that light could cause a cut so deep..' _She winced again and collapsed.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED MYSELF! You didn't see that coming did you? You did? Meh. Makes sense.**


End file.
